1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a system, medium, and method compensating the brightness of an image, and more particularly, to a system, medium, and method compensating the brightness of an image, where the brightness of a main object included in the image is compensated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image capturing devices, such as a camera or a camcorder, may perform brightness compensation when a predetermined subject is photographed in an overly illuminated ambient condition or a backlit state. In such a case, the resulting image of the subject will be under-exposed. Accordingly, the image capturing device may compensate the brightness for exposure.
As an example of a method of compensating the brightness of an image, an image capturing device may divide the obtained image into a plurality of areas, and allocate a different weight to each divided area, thereby compensating the brightness. That is, the image capturing device may set an area including the main object, that is, the central object, in a plurality of divided areas, as the main area, and the remaining area as sub-areas. Then, different weights are assigned to the main area and sub-areas, and compensation is performed by using the weighted sum. In such a manner, the brightness of the image is compensated until a target brightness level is reached.
As one approach to overcome the problems associated with the brightness compensation, a main area is predefined and the predefined main area is used irrespective of the area occupied by the main object. However, this technique presents a problem in that it does not take into consideration of the position factor of the main object within an image. That is, when the position of the main object changes, it becomes considerably more difficult to obtain accurate brightness of the main object. Thus, there is a limitation in compensating the brightness of an image until a target brightness level is reached.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system, medium, and method that can accurately compensate the brightness of an image by variably setting the main area in which the main object is positioned according to the position of the main object.